Sweetheart of an Asshole
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: Ken Anderson and Jeff Hardy are the best of friends, but what happens when they go further than just friendship? SLASH***RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Sweetheart of an Asshole**

**1**

**Ken was sitting back in his locker room. It was after his match against AJ Styles for his TV title belt. He lost the match because AJ kept Anderson out of the ring by trying to escape to go back to the locker room. He tried to get AJ back to the ring by the count of ten, but AJ was more of the stronger one and pulled out of any hold Ken had on him.**

**Running his hand through his spikey bleached hair, letting out a soft sigh, he thought about what just happened. He wished he could figure out what was going on in his mind. He then took his foot and kicked the sofa that was in there. "Ow! You son of a bitch!" Ken yelled at the sofa.**

**Cocking his brow, Jeff looked at the locker room door as he heard Ken yell at the sofa. He then knocked on his door. "Ken, are you okay man?" Jeff asked, waiting for a response.**

**Hearing Jeff offer his questioning, he growled under his breath. "I'm fine!" He yelled as he tried to get up and walk over to the shower, but fell over. "Dammit!" He yelled.**

**Jeff first shrugged as he began to walk away from the door, then he stopped as he heard a big crash in the room. He then opened the door as he saw Ken laying on the floor holding his ankle. He threw his bag to the side as he ran over to Ken. "Ken! Dude, you are not okay."**

"**No I am not okay!" Ken yelled. "The stupid sofa beat my foot up. It came alive and just knocked me over." He then glared at the sofa.**

**Jeff did his best to try and not laugh. "Did you want to get that looked at?" He asked on a more serious note. He knew that he had to get the injured ankle looked at. That way he won't be on the injured ankle trying to leave.**

"**Well sure hot stuff," Ken spoke with a smirk. "If you dress up as a nurse and tend to the little stinker."**

**Jeff tried not to laugh at what Ken said. "Sorry, but I don't tend to anyone's stinky feet. I could take you to one of the trainers. They may be able to help you more than I would."**

**Ken laughed a little as he shook his head. "They're all busy with AJ Styles after the surprise attack from Abyss. Weren't you watching?" Ken asked before he smirked at Jeff. "Oh wait, you were in fantasy land."**

**Laughing a little, Jeff shook his head. "I was not." He then stuck his tongue out at Ken.**

**Ken snickered a little. "So you must want me to pierce that thing of yours."**

**Jeff dropped his jaw in reaction to what Ken said. He then smirked. "You would, but you probably don't know how." He then waited to see what Ken wanted to do.**

**Ken just glared at Jeff and pretended to bite his tongue. "Get me to the doctor. Now!"**

**Laughing a little, Jeff grabbed his bag and Ken's bags and then put his arm around Ken. "Come on asshole." He began to head out with Ken hanging onto him.**

"**Glad to be one sweetheart," Ken smirked as he left with Jeff.**

**Jeff laughed a little as he and Ken made it out to the car. Jeff tossed the bags in the back seat as he opened the passenger side door for Ken. "Hop in asshole."**

**With a smirk on his face, Ken hopped his way to the car and got in. This caused Jeff to laugh. Once he was in, Jeff walked around and got in the driver's seat and buckled up. Sticking his key into the ignition, the engine roared to life.**

**Pulling out of the parking lot, Jeff headed to the ER so Ken could get his ankle looked at. "So Ken, why are you really mad?"**

**Shaking his head, Ken parted his lips, "The TV title, it was supposed to be mine. You know that, everyone knows that."**

"**So you tried, and when you didn't win, you take it out on the sofa. You are one strange man." Jeff tried not to laugh.**

**Ken smacked Jeff's arm. "The sofa tripped me."**

**Jeff couldn't help himself but laugh a little. "And how did it trip you? Did it grow legs and walk in front of you?"**

**Cocking his brow, Ken looked at Jeff. "This is not funny."**

"**Pulling up in the parking lot, Jeff got out and ran over to help Ken into the hospital. "Um Ken, did you want a wheelchair?"**

**Looking up at Jeff, he spoke, "Wheelchairs are for bitches. Get me in the hospital sweetheart."**

**Jeff began to help Ken into the hospital. Nurses ran over to them. "What happened sir?" One asked.**

**Ken glared at Jeff as to tell him to shut up. He was taken back to look at his foot.**

"**He got into an argument with the sofa," Jeff tried not to laugh, "It won."**

**The nurse nodded as Ken's voice echoed through the halls. Jeff shook his head, sitting down to wait for Ken. A sigh escaped his lips as he continued to sit there waiting for Ken. He popped his head up as he heard Ken yelling at the nurses. "Once an asshole, always an asshole."**

**Just as he said that, Ken hobbled out on one foot. "Come on sweetheart. We are getting out of here." He hobbled out of the hospital on one foot. He looked back at Jeff to see if he was coming. "Move it!"**

**Hearing what Ken said, Jeff got up from the seat he was in and headed to the exit. He caught up to Ken. "What the hell happened Ken?" He asked, seeing Ken holding the cloth wrap.**

"**The nurses didn't wrap it right, so I took it and left. Now you wrap it sweetheart."**

**Rolling his eyes, Jeff took the wrap and began to wrap his foot. "You are picky, you know that?" Jeff asked with a laugh.**

**Ken glared at Jeff, hearing what he said, kicked him with his good foot. "Am not. Now finish wrapping my foot sweetheart."**

**Jeff rubbed where Ken kicked him. "Why did you have to kick me?" He asked as he finished wrapping his foot up.**

"**You deserve it babe," Ken stuck his tongue out at him.**

"**Babe? So now I'm a babe?" Jeff asked cocking his brow.**

**A laugh escaped Ken's lips. "You have a problem with that sweetheart?"**

**Jeff shook his head. "No, I don't have a problem with that. Do you want to stay here or you want me to take you to the hotel?"**

"**Hotel sweetheart."**


	2. Chapter 2

The Way You Make Me Feel

2

Arriving at the hotel, Jeff parked his car. He helped Ken inside. "Please tell me you can take the stairs," Jeff spoke.

Ken limped in knowing that Jeff does not like to take elevators. "I'll try, but if I fall over, you can carry me. I'm on the fifth floor."

Jeff glared at Ken. "Fine. Let's go." He had an arm around Ken as he headed towards the stairs. He began to help Ken up the stairs. When Jeff and Ken reached the third floor, Ken almost fell over.

"I can't make it any further," Ken spoke as he smirked, knowing Jeff had to carry him to his hotel room, Ken wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck.

Rolling his eyes, Jeff picked Ken up and carried him to the fifth floor. When Jeff arrieved, he asked Ken where his room was. Ken pointed down the hall. "Why did you get a room down there?" Jeff groaned. He saw one of the laundry bins. Placing Ken in it, he paid the maid to borrow it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ken asked.

"Cheating," Jeff answered as he pushed Ken down the hall. Jeff picked up the pace a little and ran to the end of the hall. "We're here." Jeff picked Ken up and held him up in front of his door.

Ken pulled his room key out and opened the door. Smirking a little, Ken looked at Jeff. "Bed."

"You can walk to the bed asshole." Jeff smirked, pushing Ken into the room.

Ken stumbled in the room, almost falling on his bad foot. "Hey bitch! What was that for?" Ken asked holding his foot like it was broken. "You like seeing me in pain don't you?"

A laugh came out of Jeff's lips as he came in to help Ken up. "So I'm a bitch? Well I'm glad to be one." He stuck his tongue out at Ken.

Smirking as Ken looked at Jeff. "You know I can bite that thing off." Pretending it was nothing, he grinned at Jeff. He began to bite at Jeff's tongue.

"Ouch!" Jeff yelled like Ken really did bite it. He walked in and shut the door. "So you want to bite me huh?" A smirk arose on his face as he walked over and laid on the bed. His green eyes looked at Ken's blue eyes. "Then come bite me."

Cocking his brow, Ken climbed on the bed and looked at Jeff's body. He playfully bit his neck, causing Jeff to growl in a sexual way. Hearing this growl began to turn Ken on. He felt his shaft form a tent in his pants.

Pulling away, Ken looked at Jeff, seeing a kinky look on his face. "So you liked that huh?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Jeff nodded his head. "Yes Ken, I did. What if I want more?" Jeff asked with a pout on his face.

Ken sat up as he thought about it, "I don't think you want any more of this body," Ken said as he started to get off of Jeff.

Jeff saw Ken get up off him. Quickly Jeff grabbed Ken and pulled him down. "You really want to be a brat huh?"

"Who me?" Ken asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Oh quit playing innocent. I know you want me."

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't."

Smirking a little, Jeff pulled Ken in for a deep kiss. His lips kissed Ken's deeply, hands went to the back of Ken's head.

Ken slowly ran his hand up Jeff's side. It sent shivers down Jeff's spine. Ken's tent hit Jeff's leg, causing a moan to escape his lips. After a bit of kissing, Ken began to fiddle with Jeff's pants. When Jeff's hands were free and his pants were off, Ken began to stroke his shaft.

Feeling his shaft being stroked, Jeff let out moans. "Yes baby, that feels so," Jeff was caught mid-sentence with deep kisses from Ken. The kisses were deep, almost sucking the life out of Jeff.

Feeling his shaft hard and ready, Ken took his own pants and briefs off. Ken straddled Jeff and slipped his ass hole around Jeff's shaft, getting ready to ride him. Slowly, Ken began to ride Jeff's shaft. Moans began to escape Ken's lips as he was riding Jeff's shaft. Looking down at Jeff, he smacked Jeff's thy.

Whimpering a little, Jeff pouted as he returned rubbing Ken's balls. He smirked as he heard Ken moan. "Make me yell bitch!" Jeff demanded.

Hearing what Jeff said, Ken began to ride Jeff faster. "Come on Jeff, let me have it!" He thrusted even harder. Ken really wanted Jeff to let loose in him.

Feeling Ken thrust as hard as he could, Jeff exploded deep inside Ken. Jeff let out a small moan as he made sure he was empty.

When Ken was done, he was pouting because it felt so good. His hand ran up Jeff's arm as he fell on top of Jeff. "That was great Jeff."

Nodding his head, Jeff smiled as he started to shiver a little. He tried to hide it from Ken, but Ken felt Jeff shiver.

Pulling Jeff closer, Ken wrapped a blanket around the both of them. "We should rest baby," Ken whispered, kissing his lips softly.

Jeff frowned a little, not wanting to go to sleep. He shook his head. "I want to taste you, please?" Jeff pouted looking at Ken.

A small sigh escaped his lips. "Oh fine, you can taste me."

A frown appeared on Jeff's face as he looked at Ken. "You aren't up to it." He turned away from Ken.

Seeing Jeff frown caused himself to frown. "Jeffy, taste me please?" Ken frowned as he wrapped his arms around Jeff, kissing his neck softly.

Feeling Ken wrap his arms around himself, he wanted to push away, but began to feel his lips kissing his neck. Jeff giggled a little as the kisses were placed along his neck. "Okay, okay Ken. I'll taste you." He rolled over and began to kiss Ken's lips softly.

Ken moaned softly into the kiss. Soon, his arms wrapped around Jeff, pulling him closer. He began to grind against his body. All Ken wanted was to drive Jeff nuts enough to really want him.

Moans were escaping his lips as his hands began to run down Ken's body. His hand ran along his body, down to his shaft. Pausing just above it to see what Ken would do.

"Jeff, why must you be a brat?" Ken asked with a pout on his face.

Jeff had a smirk on his face. "Who? Me?" Jeff asked, trying not to laugh.

Ken glared at Jeff. "Yes you. Unless your brother was here."

Hearing what Ken said, "My brother? Where?" Jeff looked around as if Matt was really there.

Shaking his head, Ken buried his face in the pillow. "Someone save me, I'm with a nut."

Jeff dropped his jaw. "I am not a nut, thank you."

"Oh yes you are. Don't you have nuts?"

Nodding his head, "Yes, but that doesn't make me a nut."

Ken snickered a little. "Now get your Imagi-behind over here and taste me."

Jeff rolled over as he began to stroke his shaft. His green eyes began to get locked in Ken's blue eyes. His lips began to lock with Ken's. When Jeff placed his lips around Ken's shaft, he began to suck at his shaft. The sucking began to speed up as he began to hum. His tongue poked at the hole at the tip of his shaft.

This caused Ken to let out a gasp. His hands wanted to touch Jeff, but they were grabbing a hold of the sheets, pulling them out, or trying to. Ken felt the pre cum begin to come out.

Tasting the pre cum, Jeff stopped, he stood up and went over to the bag he had, pulling out a cock ring. He came over and placed it on Ken's shaft. Hearing whimpers escape Ken's lips, Jeff put his finger up against his lips. "Hush." Moving his hand along Ken's shaft, he began to stroke it at a fast pace. This was causing Ken to make all kinds of noises. His hands were trying to get the cock ring off of his shaft, but Jeff wouldn't allow this. Seeing a roll of tape, Jeff grabbed it, sitting Ken up, he wrestled Ken for his hands. "Fold your hands!"

Hearing what Jeff said, Ken folded his hands as Jeff taped them that way behind his back. His shaft was pulsing hard. "Please let it lose. It hurts."

"Shh baby, you will feel better."

A small whimper esaped his lips, knowing he had to wait. Ken was feeling pain shoot through his shaft, as he tried reaching around to get it off. Not getting it done, he just let Jeff do what he was going to do.

Jeff stroked his shaft at a fast pace again. Moans were escaping Ken's lips as Jeff was doing this. He began wiggling around as the pain was shooting tough his shaft. His legs straddled over Ken's lap. He slipped his shaft into ken as he began to thrust into him.

Moans began to escape his lips as pleasure filled his body. Pain was also filling his shaft more and more. "Oh Jeff! I have to!" Ken yelled.

Thrusting himself into Ken harder, he began to feel his shaft pulse. A few more thrusts, he let lose in side him, removing the cock ring, Ken exploded all over Jeff. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt Jeff make sure he was empty.

Ken began to pant. He couldn't move an inch. His whole body was weak. He did want to touch Jeff, but his hands were still taped behind him.

Grabbing a pair of scissors, Jeff cut the tape off Ken's hands. He pulled his arms around him after laying the scissors down on the night stand. "That was great," Jeff spoke as he wrapped his arms around Ken.

Ken smiled as he heard what Jeff said as he yawned. His eyes began to close as he was laying there with Jeff. He slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Jeff held Ken in his arms. He rubbed his back gently as he slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Missing You

3

Jeff and Ken slept for a good while before Jeff woke up. When he woke up, he looked at a sleeping Ken in his arms. He ran his hand down the side of Ken's body.

Feeling a hand run down the side of his body, Ken slowly woke up. His blue eyes looked up at Jeff as he smiled a little. "Hey baby," Ken spoke as he smiled looking at Jeff.

"Hey baby," Jeff spoke as he looked at Ken. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

Ken smiled as he returned the kiss against his lips. "Hey love." He took a deep breath as he stretched a little. "I'm hungry now. What are we doing for breakfast?"

Thinking about it for a while, Jeff began to think the same thing. "Well how about some room service?" Jeff asked looking at Ken.

Nodding his head, Ken agreed to the room service. "That sounds fine to me babe."

Smiling hearing what Ken said, Jeff stretched out and reached over to the phone. Grabbing the phone, he called room service. He made an order for a ham and bacon omlet with ten sausage sticks with maple syrup and two cups of orange juice. Hanging up the phone, Jeff looked at Ken, "It will be here soon."

Ken kissed Jeff's lips softly. "I can't wait babe."

Letting out a small laugh, Jeff returned the kiss. "Well how about you go take a shower, and I will let you know when breakfast is here."

Ken whimpered a little hearing what Jeff said. "I'm comfy."

Jeff laughed again. "When you get out, you can have this spot back."

The frown turned into a smile. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. He stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and began to wash himself off.

Once Ken was dried and dressed, he came out and laid back down on the bed. He looked at Jeff with a smile on his face.

As they were cuddling, there was a knock on the door. "Room service."

Jeff stood up and opened the door. The server pushed the cart into the room. Pulling out some money, Jeff paid that and tip. He pushed the cart over to the bed as the server left.

Ken smiled as he watched Jeff sit down and began to feed him romantically. He ate the food as he pointed to his drink.

Seeing Ken pointing to the drink, Jeff picked up the drink and held the cup to his lips so Ken can drink. He smiled as he looked at Jeff. All of a sudden, Ken felt like he was going to puke.

Getting up, Ken made his way to the bathroom and puked into the toilet. He thought he was done, but he puked again. Not sure what was wrong, he shimmered home. He didn't want to scare Jeff.

Not hearing anything, Jeff began to wonder where Ken was. Getting up, Jeff knocked on the bathroom door to see if he needed any help or if he was okay. Not hearing anything, he began to panic. "Ken, are you okay?" He asked, waiting for an answer. He didn't answer, which made Ken panic even more. "Ken, please answer me." He pressed his ear to the door and didn't hear anything. His hand grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly. "Ken?"

Ken didn't answer. He had to find out why he was puking. Not having a family, he felt very confused. "What's wrong with me? I don't understand." Kneeling down, he began to cry. Tears ran down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

Back at the hotel, Jeff didn't understand. He thought that Ken now hated him. He felt so scared and lost. He wanted answers. How was he going to get them when Ken wasn't around. "Ken, please come back." Tears began to fall from his eyes.

Waiting a decent amount of time, Ken never answered which lead him to wonder why. Jeff pulled out his phone and tried calling Ken. His finger began to push buttons, then waiting for Ken to pick up. Not hearing anything, he began to fear the worst. "Ken, where ever you are, I'm sorry." Hanging up, he sighed as he sat on the bed. "What did I do Ken?"

Sighing a bit, Jeff grabbed his stuff and packed up. Before he left, he grabbed the shirt that Ken had worn when they were first in the hotel room. He figured it was the only way he'd feel Ken's body. "I'm going home if you hear me Ken."

Leaving the hotel room with his bags and the shirt, he left the hotel and took a taxi. The taxi took him to the airport.

When he arrived at the airport, Jeff got tickets to go home. He knew that he wasn't able to work without worrying about Ken.

Finally boarding the plane, Jeff found a seat and tried to relax. Closing his eyes, he tried to not think about Ken, but it was no use. Jeff kept imaging Ken returning.

During the flight home, Jeff just looked out the window. He took a deep breath as he tried not to cry, but his tears were already falling out of his eyes.

One of the flight attendants saw Jeff in tears. "Sir, did you want something?"

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Jeff looked at the attendant. He quickly wiped his eyes. "Uh, no. I'm fine, thanks." He lied, hiding the fact he only wanted Ken. His green yes saw the flight attendant leave. They looked back out the window. Images of him just falling flat from the sky, landing to a death. When the image ended, Jeff snapped out of it, seeing he was still in the air on the plane. He sighed as he sat back in the seat, head resting against the headrest. His eyes wondered around the plane.

Another flight attendant came through with drinks and little lunches. "Sir, do you want anything to drink or eat?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Jeff looked at the lady. He felt his stomach start to growl. He knew that he would be passing out if he didn't eat anything. "Yeah, sure."

The flight attendant nodded her head as she handed him a bottle of water. She noticed that Jeff didn't know what to get. "May I suggest a sandwich? They are cut into triangles."

Nodding his head, Jeff took the sandwiches. He began to nibble at the triangle cut sandwiches. When one of the triangles was eaten, Jeff took a sip of the water.

Once the plane landed, Jeff got off and went to grab his bags. Finally home, well not yet. He still had to get to his car. Dragging his bags to the car, he unlocked the door and tossed the bags into the back seat.

Once inside the car, Jeff drove home. He tried not to think of Ken, but he was on his mind. Pulling into the driveway, Jeff stopped and just sat there thinking. All he could see was Ken's face sitting in the middle of the steering wheel. He saw his lips saying that he loved him.

About thirty minutes later, Jeff's phone went off. Snapping out of it, Jeff grabbed the phone and opened it, "Ken? Is everything okay?" He asked, hoping it was Ken.

Cocking his brow, Matt wondered what his brother was talking about. "Jeff? Are you okay?" Matt asked.

A frown appeared on Jeff's face as he heard his brother's voice. "I don't know." He sighed as he frowned.

Hearing the sound of his brother's voice, Matt knew his brother wasn't okay. "Jeff, something is wrong. Please talk to me."

Jeff took a deep breath and began to talk. "Well, I'm taking time off. I don't feel the same anymore."

"I see. Well there was something wrong with me, and I need to tell you what's wrong with me. I'll wait till you're home."

Before Matt hung up, Jeff spoke, "I'm already home." Jeff didn't hear Matt hang up.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few." Matt hung up.

Time passed as Jeff waited for Matt to show up. He got out of the car. He didn't make it in side by the time Matt showed up. Just before he came up to him, Jeff could tell it wasn't good.


	4. Chapter 4

Losing one, and losing you

4

Matt walked up to his brother, taking a deep breath. "Bro, I have aids. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Hearing those words, broke Jeff's heart. "You have aids? How? From who?" Jeff asked as his heart began to race. He began to think of what it would be like without his big brother. "No Matt, please tell me it isn't true."

Seeing his brother's eyes begin to tear up, he didn't want to see him like this. "Jeff, I'm sorry. I didn't know how else to tell you."

Jeff didn't like what his brother said. His heart now had to battle two losses. One being Ken just up and leaving him, now finding out that there was something wrong with his brother, he didn't know if his heart could take anymore. "Matt, why would you do this to me? You hurt me, I'm your baby brother. Why would you get aids, especially from a low life bitch like her!" Jeff yelled as he ran in his house, slamming the door behind him.

Matt sighed watching his brother run into the house. He would have went after him, but Jeff locked the door behind him. "Jeff, I'm sorry." Frowning, Matt walked back to his place. His head hung low walking back to his place.

Inside Jeff's place, Jeff curled up on the sofa. "First Ken, now my brother is going to be taken from me. This can't be happening." Tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't stop them from falling. "I have no one left!" He yelled feeling broken.

Back outside, Matt made it to his place and just stood there thinking. Why was his brother acting this way? Why did it seem that he wasn't trying to be comforting. There had to be a reason, Matt was going to find out.

Turning around, Matt headed back to his brothers place. He had to try and explain it again. Reaching the door, Matt knocked on the door waiting for Jeff to answer. Not hearing him come to the door, he assumed that Jeff was sleeping. That was until Matt heard crying. A sigh escaped his lips as he hated his brother crying. "Jeff, I'm sorry." He spoke as he turned, walking away from his brother's house again.

Jeff kept crying until he couldn't cry anymore. His face was turning red. He took a few deep breaths, not able to relax, he remembered he had some Hydrocodone hidden in his house. Getting up, Jeff found his stash and began downing it.

After Jeff downed five pills, he went to eat something. Rumaging through the fridge, Jeff spotted some cold pizza. Pulling it out, Jeff heated it up in the microwave. When it was heated, he pulled it out and began to eat it.

When Jeff was done eating, he felt like he was going to puke. He got up and ran to the bathroom, soon puking in the toilet. He thought that it was his stomach, not the pills he downed.

After puking up food, Jeff went to lay down to see if that would help his stomach settle. When he did lay down, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Jeff slowly fell asleep. He began to moan in his sleep. He didn't know that he was slowly dying. Jeff slowly fell into a coma like state.

Matt had gotten home and walked into the house. He ran into a crying Reby. "Reby, what happened?" Matt asked, holding the sobbing Reby in his arms.

Reby kept sobbing, looking at Matt. "I have AIDs, not you," she kept crying, trying to get Matt to comfort her, but he pushed her away from his body. "Matt, what are you doing?"

Looking at a crying Reby, Matt pushed the hair out of his face. "Because of you, my baby brother is upset. I have to go calm him down."

Before Reby could say something, Matt was out of the house and running back to his brother's place.

Making his way to Jeff's place, he ran into the front door looking for his brother. "Jeff! I don't have aids!" He yelled, seeing Jeff laying down on the sofa with his eyes closed. He thought Jeff was just napping. "Jeff? Wake up bro." Matt waited, not getting a response, Matt began to panic. "Jeff?" He asked as he tapped his face. Getting no response, he called 9-1-1. His heart was racing as he waited for help to arrive.

Just before help had arrived, Matt had spotted a bottle of pills. He picked the bottle up, reading what it was. Seeing that it was Hydrocodone, Matt nearly flipped out. "How could you?" He asked as he opened the bottle, seeing there were only three pills left. He closed the bottle and set it back down.

Medics ran in, attending to Jeff's limp body. One began to question Matt what happened. He took note of what Matt said. Then the medics ran Jeff out on a stretcher. The one medic asked Matt if he wanted to ride with his brother to the hospital.

Matt shook his head. He couldn't go to the hospital with his brother. He was really mad at him right now. The medic told him what hospital he was being taken to. Nodding his head, Matt went to sit on the sofa.


End file.
